


Lost in the Music.

by Lily247



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Also Club Owner! Seto because?????, Because yes that's why, F/M, Gen, I tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible, M/M, Reader and Seto are whatever the hell you want them to be, This is the first thing I have finished in two years jeez, even though I originally imagined this as a female reader, forgive me I know it's trash but I couldn't help myself, i suck at summaries tbh, oh my god why am I even posting this ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily247/pseuds/Lily247
Summary: You're out with your friends, having a good time. Things are going well, until a mysterious man catches your eye.





	Lost in the Music.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped. I got inspired by the lovely works here and now I’m back in the Seto Kaiba dumpster. Inspired by “Shut up and Dance” by Walk the Moon a.k.a my favorite song in the world. Here goes nothing!

It’s funny how a seemingly normal night can change for the weird in an instant. You tried to your best to ignore the feeling of eyes burning into you by focusing on your drunk group of friends in front of you. You had flown out to Domino City for the weekend to celebrate your best friend’s sister’s bachelorette party, and even though you weren’t much of a drinker, it was enjoyable watching the bride to be slowly change from a quiet mouse to a wild party girl after a few drinks. You came mostly for your best friend, and to enjoy the dance floor. This club was supposedly legendary for its dance floor, and while generic club music wasn’t much to your taste, sometimes they played songs you really loved. Almost every song the bride to be was dragging you to join her, which was amusing to you since she looked like a chicken with her head cut off. You were by no means a professional dancer, but you took pride in the fact that a lot of people were coming up and complimenting your moves. Looks like watching all those music videos growing up came in handy after all. 

And the night was going just fine, if not a bit crazy being the one sober person in a group of sloppy drunks. It wasn’t until the feeling of being watched began to creep on you that the night started to take a turn for the weird. You had to stop mid song to look around the floor, and while you had plenty of observers, none of them could be the one burning this much of a hole into you. You looked over at your table, but all of them were too focused on taking shots. You scanned through the crowd outside the floor, but it was such a busy night and you weren’t sure if you’d ever to be able to spot whoever was staring.

Boy, were you wrong. 

As you began your second scan, you found the culprit and you felt your heart rise to your throat. It was a man, who was by himself in what looked to be a private booth. That would explain how you missed him the first time. He just sat there, the screen of his laptop lighting up his features, which gave you enough to go off of to, at least, predetermine him as attractive. You reasoned having a cute guy staring right into your soul was better than an ugly one right? It did nothing for the butterflies in your stomach, which decided to get even more rowdy as you managed to lock your eyes on his. He looked comically out of place, donning a rather expensive looking suit compared to the other party goers near lack of clothing. You knew that he knew you had caught him in the act, but unlike other men you had dealt with, he never shifted his gaze. It was almost as if he was waiting for you to look his way. You just stood there on the dance floor, not entirely sure what to do at this point. Was he planning to approach you after you met his stare? Was he waiting for you to approach him? That was probably the most unlikely option you thought, considering that even from across the room, he oozed off this “no one is allowed to come near me” vibe. What else on earth could he want though? There was no one who could just be content sitting there, watching you. Then again, there were a few non-dancers around you who were just there to watch you as well. It had to be more than that though, his stare was way too intense. Somehow, you managed to snap yourself out of whatever spell he had you under, and you quickly made your way back to your table, a little freaked. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking back to all those murder shows you liked to watch. Isn’t this how most of those started? Thankfully your best friend threw her arm over your shoulder and took you out of your head. 

“You look like -hic- you’ve got a -hic- lot on your mind.” She said, although you knew she probably wasn’t going to listen to anything you might tell her. You just shrugged and took a sip of your Dr. Pepper. 

“It’s nothing.” You lied. “Just thinking about what work I’m going to do when we get back.” There was a slurred comment about you being a workaholic, but you just ignored it. No one was going to remember that in the morning, so no need to dwell on it. You debated about whether or not you should go back on the floor. You liked the song they were playing but there was no way to tell from here if that guy was still there. Another round of shots were ordered, to which you decided to partake in. Maybe it would help get your mind off things. 

A few songs (and shots) had passed, and you were feeling a bit buzzed. You managed to shake off whatever weird feelings you had about the guy from earlier and decided you were ready to go dance some more. Your absolute favorite song had started playing, and there was no way you were missing out on this one. You ran to the floor, took a quick glance to see if he was still sitting there, and let out a small sigh of relief when you realized he wasn’t. On one hand, it was kind of flattering to know someone was so focused on you. On the other, it was super uncomfortable because you had no idea how long he had been staring. Maybe he had been staring the whole night and you just didn’t pick up on it until that moment, who knows. You weren’t going to let it bother you anymore and just let yourself get lost in the song. 

Sadly, you didn’t get very far before the same feeling hit you again with full force. You stopped and quickly searched the area, and you were able to pick him much faster this time, now that you knew what he looked like. The guy had moved to a different booth, one you could distinctly remember being full just a few minutes ago. Once again, your eyes locked but this time it felt like the world had stopped around you. The music sounded muffled in your eyes, as if you were listening from a different room. He has the tiniest bit closer to the floor from where he was, and with better lighting shining above him, you got confirm that he was indeed attractive. You could also barely make out his eyes were blue, and it caused your stomach to do a flip. Of course his eyes would be your favourite color, it’s like fate was toying with you. You were once again at a lost of what to do, but you quickly made up your mind and told yourself that if all he wanted to do was watch, then let him. You turned away and continued where you left off, smoothly transitioning into the 2nd chorus. You could hear the girls screaming your name and other words that showed their approval of your dancing, and it made you laughed. The song was moving into the final chorus, and in that moment, you decided to do something bold. 

You turned around, and sure enough there he was, eyes still locked on you and only you. You flashed him a smile, and you waved. You could’ve sworn you saw a small look of surprise on his face when you did, with his face flashing back to it’s default state almost instantly. You giggled a bit, waved again and as the song ended you bolted back to your friends. You almost felt like Cinderella, running away from the handsome prince at the end of the ball. Your best friend was giving you a knowing look as you sat down, and you prepared yourself for the oncoming questions. 

“So…” She began, with an obvious teasing tone. “Who’s the guy?” You rolled your eyes, and fought hard to keep the blush down. 

“What guy?” You asked, feigning your innocence. It was her turn to roll her eyes, and to your horror, she pointed him out to the rest of the table. 

“THAT GUY.” She proclaimed, and you were afraid to turn around to see what how he was reacting to your friends. The other girls started freaking out, and the bride to be had to yell at the rest of them to shut up. She looked like her entire life had been turned upside down, and she leaned over to grab your shirt and pulled you close to her. 

“Do you even know who that is?!” The girl asked in a failed whisper, and you grimaced a little at the smell of alcohol so close to your nose. 

“No?” You replied, a slight panic rising in your chest. “I thought he was just some random dude.” 

Her eyes widened, and so did the rest of the group. Thankfully, your best friend was just as confused as you were, as you two didn’t live locally. 

“That’s Seto Kaiba!” She exclaimed. “He owns this place!” You couldn’t believe your ears. The same guy who’s been watching you like a hawk almost the whole night was the owner?!

Holy shit. The girls at the table were currently freaking out, and during the commotion you built up the courage to give one last look. 

The owener was talking to a waiter, and after dismissing him, he got up, collected his things and made his way to the exit. He glanced once more in your direction, and for the few seconds you locked eyes again…

He waved back. Luckily for you, none of the others seemed to notice it, and the moment was over as soon as it started. He disappeared out the door, and your attention was forced back to the table as the same waiter from earlier made his way over. 

“Excuse me miss?” He began, raising the glass he had in his right hand. “Mr. Kaiba wanted me to send this over to you as he left.” As he placed it on the table, the others once again lost their shit. You just kind of stared at it, trying to wrap your mind around what the hell just happened. 

This weekend was turning out to be a lot more interesting than you ever could have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao want to write a reader insert but too afraid to write canon characters? Write an insert about how the character just stares at reader in the middle of a dance floor and BOOM! Problem solved haha. This sucks I'm sorry but I love Kaiba.


End file.
